The Pit Just Happened?: One-Shots
by Au2bot Starlight
Summary: One shots to the story "The Pit Just Happened?" Don't expect regular updates, this is only sidestories to the main. I'll be posting whenever something comes to me.
1. Transformers Gangnam

**One shot** **from the story **'The Pit Just Happened?'

**I was listening to Gangnum Style and working on **The Pit Just Happened? **when I thought of Sideswipe dancing to Psy... let's see how this works out...**

I don't own transformers or Gangman Style, only Lily :(

**Transformers Gangnum**

The day was bright and sunny day in Diego Garcia. Everyone (both Autobot and human) was going about their usual business. I was in the med' bay sitting on Ratchet's shoulder while he taught me about the cybertronian anatomy. (His helper being Skids and his brother, Mudflap. Who stupidly fragged of Ironhide.) As Ratchet put them back together, he taught me his mighty ways in being the Autobot's medic.

As Ratchet finished putting the minor Chevy twins back together, a song started blaring from the overhead speakers. I looked and smiled, naming the song in less than a second.

Gangnum Style.

I looked over to the confused Ratchet. I put a hand on his head and leaned while pointing at the door. "To the main hanger Ratchet!" I said, wanting to see what was happening in the main hanger. Ratchet grunted but complied.

When we got there, it was a sight to behold. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both dancing and singing to the song.

"...shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja. Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja. Na nun sa na ye. Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye. Ko pi shik gi do jo. ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye. Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye. Gu ron sa na ye. A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo. Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey. A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo. Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey. Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka.." They both sang perfectly at the same time.

I started laughing as I saw them and all the looks they were getting. I laughed even harder as Prowl glitched when the two started singing and dancing to the coarse. I was laughing so hard that I nearly fell off of Ratchet's shoulder and was forced to put me on the ground. When he did, I ran over to join Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"...Oppan Gangnam Style. Gangnam Style. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Gangnam Style. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Eh~ Sexy lady. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Eh~ Sexy lady. Op op op op. Eh eh eh eh eh eh.

"Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja. I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja. Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja. Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja." -Sideswipe slide under Sunstreaker- "Na nun sa na ye. Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye. Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye. Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye. Gu ron sa na ye." I doubled over and clutched my stomach as I laughed at Sunstreaker hip thrusting over Sideswipe. When that part of the song was over, Sideswipe rolled away and they started dancing to the next part.

"A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo. Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey. A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo. Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey. Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka." -At this point, everyone who knew the song was dancing along. (Hey it kinda rhymed there).- "Oppan Gangnam Style. Gangnam Style. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Gangnam Style. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Eh~ Sexy lady. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Eh~ Sexy lady. Op op op op. Eh eh eh eh eh eh.

"Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom. Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom. Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom. Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom.  
You know what I'm saying." -As we launched into the final coarse, all the humans started dancing while all the Autobots were still looking on in confusion.- "Oppan Gangnam Style. Eh eh eh eh eh eh. Eh~ Sexy lady. Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style. Eh~ Sexy lady. Op op op op. Eh eh eh eh eh eh... Oppan Gangnam Style!" We (the humans and Sunny and Sides) all struck the ending pose as the song ended.

Before anyone could do anything, Sideswipe bent over and scooped me up and both he and his brother started running out of the hanger, cackling. As we left, I could hear everyone clapping. (Well the humans anyways, the Autobots were still looking confused.) The entire time I was in Sideswipe's hand, I was literally ROFLing (actually, it's more of like ROHLing. Rolling On Hand Laughing.)

I started calming down and looked at the Lambo brothers. I started to speak, but instead I burst into more laughter.

And to think. I only showed them the song yesterday.

**Well, there you have it. Sides and Sunny were dancing to Gangnam Style XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :)**

Lyrics from lyricsfreak . com

_English translation_

_A girl who is warm and humanle during the day_  
_A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee_  
_A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes_  
_A girl with that kind of twist_

_I'm a guy_  
_A guy who is as warm as you during the day_  
_A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down_  
_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_  
_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_  
_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_  
_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_  
_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays_  
_A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes_  
_A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all_  
_A sensable girl like that_

_I'm a guy_  
_A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays_  
_A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes_  
_A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles_  
_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_  
_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_  
_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_  
_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_  
_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_  
_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_  
_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_You know what I'm saying_  
_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_  
_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

English lyrics from kpoplyrics . com

**_Don't forget to write a review!_****:)**_**  
**_


	2. Sugar Rush

**Sugar Rush**

"Killer Cow Moo!"

"What?"

"Killer Cow Moo. It's what I call cows."

Sunstreaker shook his head and focused back on the road.

"I wonder what it's like to be a fish..." Lily spaced off imagining being a fish. She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked over to Sunstreaker, where he was driving his B-E-A-_utiful_ yellow Lamborghini. "Do you know what it's like to be a fish?"

"Can't say as I do."

"It must be _awesome_!" She stuck her hands on her face and started moving them as if they were fish gills. "Glub glub. Glub glu- Ooh! I love this song!" Lily reached over and cranked up the stereo as _'Eye of The Tiger'_ started playing. Lily started air guitaring, screeching the song at the top of her lungs, "IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT! RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL! AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYYYYYYYE OF THE TIGER!"

Sunstreaker sighed though his vents. He was in for a loooong ride. He inwardly smirked as Lily continued to sing offkey. If he had to suffer, he might as well make everyone else suffer too. He switched on his internal comms to everyone who was with him and the human so now everyone could hear what was happening in his interior. After a little bit, everyone told him to turn it off except for his twin, who was enjoying listening to his new charge.

* * *

Later that night at the hotel they stopped at, everyone was in the room Lily had to stay in to talk about what to do when they got to base. They all heard a groan behind them and turned to see Lily get off the bed and walk over to the table and sit in an empty chair. As soon as she sat down, everyone noticed the glassy look in her eyes so Sunstreaker concluded that she was, as humans would say, 'sleepwalking'.

She swayed in her chair a bit as she started speaking. "I once was an elf named Fred. Everyone thought I was dead. Then I came back to life and killed everyone with a knife." With that, she fell forward and slammed her head into the table. A few seconds later, we all could hear faint snores.

We all stared at her for a second. Prowl glitched and his holoform disappeared and everyone except Optimus Prime burst out laughing. Optimus only chuckled.

"Holy fragging Primus! She made Prowl glitch!" Sideswipe laughed.

Sunstreaker stared at his new charge with amusement. Not even with them for a week and she already made Prowl glitch.

* * *

**I know. It's short. But I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. :P**

**If anyone has any ideas for one-shots, I'll be happy to listen. Just PM me or leave a review :)**

**Thanks and please R&R. Any flames will be handled by Wheeljack.**


End file.
